Unrequited Love: Lost and Found
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: Jounochi is getting married can Seto stop him.


Unrequited Love: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh

I sat at my computer and I reread the letter I had just written. It was important to let him know how I felt. The things I had put him through. The teasing, the razing, the denials of affection and caring that he tried to show me.

I had to stop him from making a mistake. I have come to the realization that I truly love him. I had pushed him so far away I couldn't even look at myself anymore. We hadn't seen each other in 5 years. I had heard rumors here and there about him. I kept a record of everything I had heard. From the time of our graduation up till now.

Then the invitation came. I just could not believe it you where going to get married. Married to someone you met in college. I knew at this point I needed to get you back tell you that I love you. There I said it, so strange but yet so wonderful.

As I think back to the last time I saw you was a week after we had graduated, you came to my office and we had words. All you kept saying is that you loved me, over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore and I threw you out saying that I hated you and love didn't exist.

I never saw you after that. I immersed myself in my company and my brother while I was watching you move away from all that we could have been. I am so lonely now Mokuba is graduating High School and will be moving on to college and I will be alone not having anyone to share my life with. My hopes, my dreams, my fears and my happiness. I close my eyes and listen to the quiet that surrounds me and I feel something wet on my cheek. I am crying me Seto Kaiba crying.

I hear a knock that sounds so far away and a door opening up. Then I sense that someone is in back of me I slowly turn and I look up still with tears in my eyes. It is him Katsuya Jounochi, the one I love. As I look at him my heart breaks. I wonder why he is doing here. "Jounochi what are you doing here?" As I ask I look into those beautiful eyes of his trying to see if he still cares if he still loves me at all.

"Kaiba can't I visit a friend without you getting suspicious?" Jou called me his friend there might be hope, I sigh know no hope for what I need which is him. "I didn't know we where friends." I say watching just for a glimmer of something I don't know what.

"Well we didn't part on the best of circumstances, but I had always thought that we where friends." I sigh and just nod my head I can't look at him anymore the tears are coming back and I don't think I can hold them back anymore. He looks at me and before I know what is happening he puts his arms around me and tells me that his feelings have never changed for me. He still loved me. I look at him questioning with tears in my eyes and ask him about the wedding.

"Aren't you supposed to get married?" He pulls away and turns from me I can see his body shake. I get up and walk over to him wondering what is wrong. He looks at me and smiles and says the strangest thing. "She got pregnant by someone who turned their back on her and the baby I told her I would marry her to keep her safe. She was grateful that she wouldn't be alone. She knew I was gay and that I loved someone but didn't know who.

She found out though and told me to try again with you and gave me back the ring. I didn't know what to do. I ask her about the baby and what she would do. All she did was giving me a sad smile and said they would be alright. This had been a week ago. We called everyone and told them the wedding was off and not to tell you I wanted to do this in person. As I stood there listening to his words I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him letting him know that everything would be alright that I did love him and wanted him in my life.

I walked up to him the tears no longer being held back and touch his face and pull him into my arms not wanting him to let him go. He pulls back from my embrace and looks into my eyes and wipes the tears away and tells me that he isn't going anywhere. He gently caresses my face and lowers his lips to catch mine. The kiss is tender and loving and I return it. In our euphoria of being together the letter I was going to send to him was forgotten.

The letter was telling him that I couldn't make it to his wedding and to congratulate him, and to apologize to him for things I had done to him to hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. You see I couldn't go knowing that he was marrying another, knowing I would not see him again. I just couldn't do it. I pull out of the kiss and smile at him knowing that he would fill that void in my heart, the loneliness I have felt all these years. I don't plan to let go.

I look at him and finally say the words he begged me to say all those years ago that I couldn't say "I love you Katsuya Jounochi, I always have." He looks at me and smiles and tells me he has never stopped loving me. This for me is a start of a whole new life for me that I am not going to loose. The girl he was going to marry I helped out telling her this was my way of thanking her for bringing me such happiness. I know now what true happiness is.

Note from Author: I pulled story to try and fix it. I hope it will post the way it should. Thanks for those who reviewed original draft.


End file.
